


I Don't Care (When I'm With My Baby)

by elemie89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fingerfucking, Inspired by Twitter, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/pseuds/elemie89
Summary: Ben and Rey turn up at the same frat party as the designated drivers for their friends. They both just want coffee. Let's see what happens next.





	I Don't Care (When I'm With My Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot came to me courtesy of the blessing that is the [Reylo Fic Prompts](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts) twitter account. 
> 
> What follows is perilously unbeta'd. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Brief warning: there is a mention of past abuse endured by Rey. It’s a brief, ambiguous mention, but it’s there. Please be advised.

Rey rubs her temples as she steps out of the bathroom. Despite her best efforts, the stench of cheap beer still lingers on her clothes. The stench in the Kappa Rho bathroom is still singing her nose hairs. _When Rose and Kaydel sober up, they are_ **_so_ ** _dead_. There are a million things she’d rather be doing at midnight on a Friday night. Being her intoxicated friends keeper is not one of them. 

One thing she’d rather be doing is sleeping. Rey’s had a long week and through the course of the party, she’s felt the exhaustion of the week slowly working it’s way through her body. She rubs her eyes and lets out a groan. Kaydel and Rose probably won’t consent to being dragged out of this party for another two hours. 

Rey absentmindedly wanders toward what she thinks is the kitchen, wondering how she’ll survive the next two hours with drunk co-eds. It hits her as she steps in. _Coffee._ Coffee will do nicely. 

She stops in her tracks as she looks up. There’s a _mountain_ of a frat brother swearing in front of the Keurig, pushing stuff around the counter with abandon. Rey lets out a groan. _Great_ , she thinks, _another drunk idiot impeding my caffeine consumption_. He’s muttering to himself looking for something and Rey decides to make herself scarce so she doesn’t have to deal with more drunk frat brother bullshit. 

She accidentally bumps into the doorframe with a thud as she tries to make a stealthy escape. The drunk lumbering idiot is pulled out of whatever stupor has a hold over him and turns his head toward her. _Shit, so much for a quiet exit_. 

“Shit, sorry. Didn’t realize anyone was in here!” his speech is clear and his eyes don’t have the telltale glassy look about them. 

Okay, maybe he’s not drunk. “It’s ok. I just came in here looking for some fucking coffee.” 

“Yeah. Me too,” he sighs. “Can’t find the K-Cups though.” 

_That explains the muttering and rummaging._

He laughs and Rey realizes her sleep-deprived brain has killed her filter and she said that out loud. “Yeah. Two tests and a paper this week.” 

“Engineering?” Rey asks, opening a cabinet, in search of K-Cups. 

“Pre-law,” he responds, following her lead, opening another cabinet. 

“Okay, you drunk bastards, where do you keep your goddamn fucking K-Cups?” 

“You…swear an awful lot for a girl,” he says chuckling and stopping his task. 

_Ugh, so he’s one of those._ “Is that a fucking problem?” 

He laughs, yet again. “Nah, my mom swears like a sailor, it’s refreshing actually.” 

Despite the fact he’s made a joke, Rey’s getting frustrated with the fact that she can’t find coffee. She starts taking stuff out of the cabinets and placing it on the counter below. 

She sees the guy...whoever he is...look at the items and back to her. A feeling of self-consciousness washes over her. “Sorry, hope you and your brothers don’t mind me messing up your kitchen like this.” 

“Oh, I’m not a brother here,” he says following her lead and putting stuff from the cabinet he’s rummaging through on to the counter. “I’m the designated driver. My friend Armie dragged me here, as per usual. He has a huge crush on the frat president, Poe Dameron” 

Rey chuckles. “Sounds like my friends, Rose and Kaydel. Rose is dating the Vice President, Finn. Kaydel just loves to be seen out and about on weekend nights.” 

The guy laughs. More items go on the counter from his cabinet. “My condolences. Hope you at least got one drink in when you got here.” 

And there it is. The topic of conversation Rey _hates_. She stops looking for coffee as a heat spreads across her cheeks. She speaks, but quietly. “I don’t drink.” 

She steels herself for the inevitable interrogation this will bring and she’s not looking forward to it. She doesn’t want to think about her foster father coming home drunk off his ass. Nor does she want to think about hiding under her bed from him until he passes out to avoid his wrath. It’s taken two years of therapy since to even talk about it. She also certainly doesn’t want to divulge this information to a stranger. Rey _hates_ when this topic comes up and feels the tension mounting in her body as she waits for his response. 

“Yeah, me too,” he says, not looking at her as he keeps rooting through the cabinet. “Old man got killed by a drunk driver last year. Haven’t had a drop to drink since.” 

She’s taken aback by his candor. They just met and he’s spilling person information. Rey must be thinking about this for too long, because he appears to mistake her silence for an awkward pause. 

He wrinkles his brow in embarrassment. “Sorry, too much?”

A boldness sweeps over Rey. If he can be candid, so can she. She shrugs, belying the emotions swirling around in her belly. “Nah, it’s okay. My foster dad was a raging alcoholic. Don’t like the stuff myself.” 

Then comes the look of pity Rey hates because that’s all people can seem to see when she divulges that information. She hates it because she knows she’s more than her past, more than the sum of what she’s been through. 

Mercifully, Rey finds the elusive coffee. She pulls it out of the cabinet and holds it over her head in triumph. “Fucking finally!” 

Ben sighs in relief. “God, I need this.” 

Rey sighs. “Same.” 

They search for mugs. Rey sees one that says “Do you have diarrhea of the mouth? Because the shit keeps flowing”. She immediately grabs it. Her companion settles on one that says “F.B.I. - Female Body Inspector”. They make their coffee wordlessly. 

They both decide on drinking their coffee black when the creamer in the fridge is about as offensive to Rey’s nose as the bathroom. Rey figures she’s doing the fraternity members a favor by throwing it in the trash. 

They make themselves cozy in the breakfast nook. Rey slides into bench in the corner and sighs as she takes her first sip. 

“I’m Ben. Ben Solo,” he says, extending a hand after they’ve taken their first sips of coffee. 

She shakes his hand. “I’m Rey. Rey Sanderson.” 

They smile at each other and Rey has a chance to really study her companion—Ben—for the first time. She’s struck with the realization that he doesn’t _look_ like a pre-law student. He’s wearing a grey beanie with black hair wildly poking out of it. He spills a bit of coffee on his mouth and wipes it up with his brown t-shirt. 

As they start talking, Rey can admit, this Ben is pretty cute. She surveys him and deduces that he definitely works out a few times a week based on his muscular frame. Also, his hands. The coffee mug he’s holding is not small, but he makes it look like nothing. Then his lips—soft and plush. Rey stops herself there. 

_What is going on here?_ Rey attributes this newfound thirst to the rough few weeks she’s had, but she decides she kinda likes it. No harm in appreciating a hot guy. That’s what college is all about, right? It’s not like she’ll ever see this Ben again. 

Aside from all this, he’s so easy to talk to. He surprises Rey by telling her _she’s_ easy to talk to as well. Rey doesn’t fully understand what’s going on at this moment, but for some reason she decides not to question it. Talking with Ben is passing the time before she inevitably has to drag Rose and Kaydel back to their apartment. 

Ben pulls his phone out of his back pocket and checks the time. He sighs. “Only another hour before Armie turns into a pumpkin.” 

“So what kind of drunk is he?” Rey grins, fiddling with her mug. 

Ben thinks for a second. “Belligerent, yet somehow horny. I’ve had to rip him away more times than I care to admit before he could decide if he wanted to make out with or clock the dude.” Rey lets out a belly laugh as he continues. “And his brogue gets ten times thicker, like, ‘Ahlll foooking fight you, mate!’” 

Rey is at the level of tired where this is riotously funny and she can’t stop laughing until tears are running. 

“Sorry,” she wipes her eyes and regains her composure. “And they say I need to have a bit more fun. See!” she gestures around. “We’re having fun.” 

Ben hums in agreement. “This is more my speed.” 

Rey nods. “My idea of fun is not chasing Kaydel, falling because I’m wearing high heels, and getting a scar.” 

Ben’s eyes widen. “Seriously?”

Rey brings her leg up on the bench, pulls her legging pant back an inch and points. “She’s like a child, needs constant supervision. I was trying to keep her from wandering into the street.”

Ben pinches the bridge of his nose. His chest shakes in silent laughter. “Definitely not my idea of a good time. However, this...drinking coffee at midnight with a beautiful girl, that’s a good time.” 

Rey smiles as her eyes fall to her mug. She blushes. Ben mistakes her silence yet again for awkwardness. 

“Sorry,” he offers quickly. 

“No,” she begins softly. “You..think I’m beautiful?” 

In her twenty one years, Rey had never heard anyone say that about her.

“Mhmmmm,” Ben nods, inching closer toward her. “Guys must tell you that all the time.” 

Rey shakes her head and the gap between them closes. Their thighs are touching. 

“You’re beautiful,” he repeats and her breath hitches. 

Rey normally doesn’t do this—get close to and want to make out with relative strangers, that is, but something about Ben is inviting her in. It’s daring her to get closer and kiss him. She finds she can’t resist as she slips her arm around Ben’s waist. He responds by slipping an arm around her waist and pushing a lock of hair from her face with his other hand.

She normally doesn’t do this. 

She takes a breath to consider her actions. It doesn’t take her long to decide she wants this. This is what these years are for, right? 

What she normally does be damned she thinks as she brings a hand around the back of Ben’s neck. She pulls him in and closes the gap between them. Their kiss begins slow and sweet. Ben’s lips are soft. It’s everything a first kiss should be. 

Craning her neck to meet Ben’s face eventually becomes a chore. She brings her legs up on the bench and swings one over Ben’s legs to straddle him. _That’s better_. 

She swipes her tongue along Ben’s lips. This newfound boldness in Rey was intoxicating. She thinks she can get used to this as their tongues spar playfully. 

Rey moans into the kiss as he runs his hands up and down her back, lifting her shirt and exposing just a bit of skin from her lower back. She doesn’t understand how she’s getting wet just from making out from this _gorgeous_ man, but she’s not about to question it. 

She feels Ben’s hard length straining against his jeans as they broe apart. She cants her hips against him, eliciting a groan from Ben. The rolling of her hips feels amazing, eliciting gasps from the both of them, but Rey needs more. _Much more._

She places her palm on the wall behind Ben. With her other hand, she grabs Ben’s hand and brings it to the waistband of her leggings. He pauses for a moment as his eyes widen. The thought briefly flashes through Rey’s mind that he thinks he’s made a mistake. Those fears are short lived. 

“Are you sure?” he asks gently. 

Rey nods quickly and he slips his hands under her leggings. The first touch as he lightly swipes his fingers over her folds is a delicious jolt of lightening straight up her spine. When he inserts a finger she hisses a breath. 

“Fuck,” she breaths in Ben’s ear. 

He releases his own shaky breath. “You feel so good.” 

She only moans in response, not stopping the rolling of her hips as Ben sets a pace, pumping his finger. 

Ben inserts a second finger and Rey places both hands on the wall to steady herself. A tight coil begins to wind in her belly. She increases her pace, attempting to hasten her release. 

“Ben,” she breathes out. “Faster.” 

She sees a smirk creep across his face and she almost wants to roll her eyes at how smug he is in this moment. When he complies, she can’t really bring herself to care. 

Words escape her as the tight coil engulfs her whole body, threatening to burn them alive. The canting of her hips becomes more frantic as she chases her release. 

The high she sought finally arrives. She bites down on Ben’s shoulder to stifle her yell. Her whole body is now jello against Ben’s solid body. He grunts against her ear, signaling his own release. 

They come down from their high and giggle at each other as their breath returns to normal. 

“Rey,” he says, his deep brown eyes boring into her. 

They’re interrupted by a crashing noise from the party. 

“Oi!” comes Armitage’s unmistakable voice above the din of the party. “Ahll fooking fight ya mate!” 

Ben throws his head back against the wall. “I...gotta go make sure Hux doesn’t kill whoever he’s threatening.” 

Rey fixes her waistband and swings her leg over and moves to stand up. She grabs Ben’s arm as he begins to head toward his intoxicated friend. 

“Gimme your phone,” she says. “Unless you make a habit of finger fucking girls and never calling them.”

Ben smirks and complies. Rey programs her number in his phone and hands it back to him. 

Rey smiles as he walks away. This evening didn’t go the way Rey thought it would. In the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/em-is-writing)


End file.
